


Anything You Had in Mind

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Marco likes to take care of people, and he wants to take care of Jean, and maybe if Jean calls him Daddy while he's doing it, that's okay too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Had in Mind

It started last semester. 

Jean had just finished an all nighter – against Marco's advice – to cram for an exam he subsequently aced. High off the adrenaline rush of success, gloating non-stop, he demanded a movie marathon to celebrate (and show off just how _not_ tired he was, take _that_ , Marco).

Marco agreed to host it at his apartment, and, as predicted, as soon as they were seated comfortably on the couch with the lights off, Jean was yawning.

Jean is a cute yawner. 

It builds slow, one eye winking shut before the other, always trying so hard to resist it, pretend it's not happening until he can't anymore, giving in, ducking his head down, trying to hide it with both hands. Marco watched the yawns increase in number and intensity, unsurprised when Jean fell asleep against his shoulder before they even reached the second act of the first movie. Jean's neck was bent at an angle that didn't look comfortable, so Marco carefully shifted, trying not to wake him, lowering from his shoulder to his lap. 

It didn't work, Jean cracked open tired, blurry eyes. Once he saw it was Marco handling him, he relaxed, carefree and trusting. He yawned again, nuzzled Marco's thigh and fell back asleep.

Now – this has always been Marco's way, as long as he can remember. He's always been one to look out for the younger, the smaller, the needier, and this is Jean, though it's in a way that's sort of hard to see at first. But Marco can, and it makes Marco happy. He enjoys the trust, he enjoys caring for others, and shamefully, he enjoys the sense of importance, _especially_ when it comes to Jean. 

He didn't realize it translated into anything sexual until that moment, until seeing his boyfriend stare up at him with that look of beautiful, uncomplicated trust. 

Filled with a strange energy he was excited to explore, Marco slipped off the couch, grabbed an extra blanket, tucked it around Jean, had snacks ready for when Jean finally woke around 1am. Marco handed him the junk food, smiling at Jean's sleepy thanks, and they watched another three movies curled up under the blanket together.

Marco had enjoyed it. Enjoyed caring for him. Taking care of him. Enjoyed Jean allowing it, going limp and trusting. He wanted to do it more, and he wanted to do it in a very specific way.

~

"Marco," Jean says, laying longways across the couch, hitting Marco with his feet. "The remote."

"Ask nice."

"Please give me the remote, Marco," Jean says, pointedly flat. 

"Good boy," Marco says, teasing (but not) as he hands the remote over to Jean. 

Jean is being especially bratty and lazy today.

Marco knows this has tones of obnoxiousness, not many would find it as charming as Marco does. But Marco knows Jean, knows how stubbornly, proudly independent Jean is – Jean is letting his guard down, would not act like this with anyone else, and Marco can only see this whiny dependency as _sweet._

The top priority is to make sure it doesn't get weird between them, he doesn't want to taint this easy, thoughtless trust, but he _also_ thinks it could be good, and fun, and hot, and he just really, really wants to try it. 

"What's the most embarrassing thing you were into as a teenager?" Marco asks, as casually as possible. His emphasis on _thing_ makes it clear he's referring to sexual interests, fetishes, kinks.

Jean groans, bringing a hand to his forehead, muting the television. For a second Marco thinks he's not going to own up anything, but then he mutters, "Tentacles."

"Seriously?"

"No. I don't know. Sort of. There – when I was fourteen I found this website, it had uh. Ladies and tentacles. I didn't even know if I liked it, but I was curious. But, turns out, my mom was monitoring my internet history, and then a week later we had this _special talk_ about healthy sexuality, it was so fucking embarrassing. I didn't experiment with anything too crazy after that, knowing she was basically over my shoulder."

"Oh my god," Marco says. This was not the direction he hoped this would go. He can tell this is a truly embarrassing memory for Jean, he's staring hard at the muted commercials, unable to make eye contact. 

"So after that she tried to have this whole _healthy attitude_ toward sex, where she was more open about her tastes and – " Jean looks distressed, finally looking over at Marco for help. "What she liked? With me?" 

"Oh my god."

"For a while there I was pretty sure I was just going to be fucking celibate for life," Jean says. "What about you? What's the kinkiest thing you're into?"

"Uh – " That's the exact opening he was hoping for, but doesn't think he should spring that on Jean just now. "Later."

"What? I just went!"

"I will, later."

"Marco!"

"I want you to call me daddy."

A beat. 

"You're a broke college student, Marco."

Marco is confused for moment, then blushes. "Not a sugar daddy."

It takes Jean a minute, then his eyebrows raise. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The show comes back on, and Jean unmutes the television. 

Jean has an interesting way of processing things. When they first met Marco thought he was getting blown off as Jean would sometimes simply change the subject after Marco was finished speaking, like now, as though it had never happened. But Jean just likes to think over things privately, sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for a few weeks, before coming back with his response. Marco knows to be patient. 

Marco can tell he's thinking about it as they watch TV, and still thinking about it at dinner, and still when he leaves for the night. 

They were going to have sex, it was the general implied end to their evening together, as it has been for months, but Jean decides to go back to his dorms instead, saying he has homework waiting. It's probably not a lie, but it was probably something he was going to procrastinate on, until that conversation. 

Marco tries not to panic. 

~

There was no need to panic.

Two weeks later, they've had their usual Friday night outing with friends: movie, dinner, and, as Marco prefers, evading invitations to join them bar hopping until three in the morning. Marco would much rather spend his free time with Jean at home, then shouting to be heard in a crowded, smoky bar, spending at least fifty bucks on watered down drinks in order to maintain a decent buzz. Jean sometimes pretends to agree with Marco out of solidarity, but Marco knows he enjoys the frenzy of the bars, and that he leaves early as a favor to Marco.

With this in mind, Marco is feeling especially loving and grateful toward his boyfriend, willing to do whatever he wants with the rest of the evening, and spends the entire drive home making offers, ranging from a foot massage to a blowjob to a one of the awful B-rated comedies he likes.

"We'll see," is all Jean says, obviously distracted. 

They make it to Marco's apartment, and Marco waits for Jean to go for it, but they end up kissing lazily on the couch, not even particularly heated. It's nice, but it's also late, and Marco's about to suggest an early night when Jean pulls back and clears his throat.

"That, uhm. Feels good. Daddy." His face is bright pink, looks hot to the touch, and even with the awkwardness, the word goes _straight_ to Marco's cock.

Stunned, Marco has to swallow to keep his voice composed. "I'm glad, baby." He sits up straighter, adjusting his rapidly hardening dick. He touches Jean's hip, a comforting squeeze. He pulls Jean in for another kiss, intimate and slow. "Do you want more?"

"Yeah – yes, Daddy," Jean murmurs, still trying out the sound of it. He's staring contemplatively at Marco's crotch, like he hasn't quite decided how he feels about this whole thing. 

"Want to come here?" Marco says. He wants to invite Jean to sit on Daddy's lap but he thinks that might be too much. But Jean, beautiful, brilliant, perfect, long legged Jean knows what Marco wants. He lifts one leg, slow but steady, straddling Marco's waist before settling himself on Marco's lap, twining his arms over Marco's shoulders. He's seated directly on top of Marco's erection but doesn't mention it. 

Marco rests both hands on Jean's thighs, sliding in, toward his crotch, pressing a firm, gentle touch against Jean's slowly stiffening length. 

"Daddy's gonna make you feel even better," he says. 

He hopes his own nervousness isn't too apparent in his voice. He's just so excited, Jean looks so good on his lap and is being so perfect and sweet – jesus, leaving their friends early so he can try out Marco's strange, perverted kink! Marco's the luckiest guy on the planet. He's going to spoil Jean dizzy, just like he's always wanted. 

He moves like this is new to them, like he's never touched Jean in this way before, especially gentle and slow as he undoes the zipper and button of Jean's pants, and it sparks a strange new excitement between them. He can see Jean bite his lip, squirming slightly when Marco finally pulls his hardness out.

Marco licks his palm, and brings it to Jean's cock, straining through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, and Jean squirms at the delicious scratch rubbing against him. Marco keeps at this, firm and satisfying touch, until Jean starts panting. 

"Want more?"

"Yeah – yeah, Mar – Daddy. Please."

"Of course, baby," Marco parts the fabric with his thumb, freeing just the head of Jean's dick, blowing gently against it. Jean shivers, thrusting up hopefully into Marco's generous, two hand hold, following the rhythm Jean seems to be setting, rocking his hips slow and steady. Once he starts leaking, Marco rubs his thumb along the moist slit and Jean shivers again. 

"More, come on – please. Daddy," Jean says, Marco is still impressively hard, and Jean is grinding down against it eagerly, a pleasant, steady pulse traveling through Marco's entire body, a reward for teasing Jean especially well.

"Okay, okay," Marco says, and covers Jean back up completely with his underwear, pressing his palm against Jean's dick. He whines in disappointment at first, then realizes just how good this feels, sitting on a fat dick, Marco's large hand pressing down, keeping him in place, and after a bit of especially jerky thrusts of his hips, he comes. 

It was a pleasurable orgasm but quick and shallow, Jean recovers from it quickly, to find Marco's working the shirt up over his head, sliding down his soiled pants and underwear. 

"Your turn?" Jean asks with a pleased little smirk, not fighting it when Marco pushes him onto his back. 

"Not quite, baby," Marco says. Well – it was _decent_ , but a little disappointingly similar to their usual sex. Marco tells himself next time will be better. They'll be less nervous, it'll be closer to what he imagined. "Wanna clean you up. Made a mess."

He gives a teasing lick to the come sprayed against Jean's stomach, and he waits for Jean to protest before grabbing his sock – Jean doesn't like to be handled too much after coming, even after an easy one like that, so sensitive, so easily stimulated, but now he just squirms – 

"Daddy," he whimpers under Marco. Marco pauses. 

"… Do you like it when I touch like that?" he asks, running his hand down, to Jean's softening dick, spreading the come against the sensitive flesh.

Pink faced, eyes closed tight, Jean nods.

"It's not too much, baby?" Marco asks. Jean moves his mouth wordlessly, and Marco realizes Jean is trusting him to take this further, it might be too much, but _Daddy has him_. 

Yes. _Yes_ , this is – this is what he wanted. 

Marco presses little comforting shushes against Jean's sticky thighs, then cleans Jean's sensitive dick with careful swipes of his tongue, entranced by the way Jean's body quivers, its pretty flush and its sweat. 

"Nng – _Daddy_ ," Jean cries, clinging to the side of the couch as Marco swallows his soft dick. Marco follows a trail of come, down between Jean's cheeks, licking as he goes, then has an idea. 

Shuffling a bit, he gets Jean's legs over his shoulders, so he can get a decent look at Jean's entrance. They've only talked about this, Jean did it to Marco once and Marco's been daydreaming about returning the favor. 

"Daddy's going to get you nice and clean down here, alright baby?"

Jean tightens his thighs, pulling Marco just slightly closer, which is enough of an answer. He licks against Jean's pretty pink hole – Jean's hips jump in surprise and he whines, a sound that grows in desperation and need as Marco explores further, digging deeper in. 

"Tell me how it feels," Marco says, pulling away briefly, before pressing his tongue back in, stimulating Jean's sensitive insides, grinding his own dick against the couch. This is perfect, Jean's scent, the sounds of his pleasure over his head – 

"Oh – it – it feels good, Daddy," Jean says.

"You like Daddy's tongue?"

"I like Daddy's tongue," Jean repeats, nodding. "And – and Daddy's hands, please, Daddy – "

Marco glances up – Jean's hard again, his cock red and needy between his legs. Marco nuzzles his way back between Jean's legs, licking his wet, open hole, and starts stroking Jean in time. 

"Ah – ah, Daddy that – thank you, Daddy, thank you," Jean says, riding Marco's tongue, up into Marco's fist, then down, and this time Jean's moaning, loud and satisfied, when he comes, arching high, making a much bigger mess than before. 

Marco climbs up Jean's limp, spent body, staring down at his fucked out expression, pink cheeked and satisfied. 

"Tell me what you liked," Marco says, finally undoing the clasps of his pants, clumsily, reaching for his own ridiculously hard cock. 

"I – oh, Daddy," Jean says, glancing down between them, then back up, eyes wide. "You're so hard."

Fuck. Marco's hips snap wildly, coming, just that easy. 

It doesn't seem like either of them are up to insisting on moving to the bed, and Marco finds himself drifting to sleep ridiculously fast, blinking back awake when Jean shifts, grabbing for the blanket, pulling it over both of them. 

"Was that alright?" he asks. 

"It was okay," Jean says, pushing the blankets up high, covering his shoulder, mouth, nose, all that's visible is the top of his embarrassed head. 

Marco gathers him closer, not bothering to hide his smile. 

~

They fall back into their usual sex, as usual as that can be. Marco decides not to press again any time soon, feeling impossibly lucky already. 

But a month or so later, they're in bed, Jean's just found a rhythm that he especially likes, bouncing on Marco's cock, when he bottoms out, grinds his hips and moans.

" _Daddy._ "

Marco tenses, all over, frozen in place as he stares up at Jean, and he makes such a lovely sight, legs spread wide over his hips, hands planted on Marco's chest for balance. Biting his lip, blushing. 

"P-please," Jean says, sounding nervous, and Marco might have blacked out for a moment, scrambling to get as close as possible, rolling Jean on his back and kissing his cheeks, his nose, his mouth.

"Daddy's here, baby," Marco says, rocking in and out of Jean in what he hopes is a soothing pace. "What do you need?"

Jean just whines, eyes closed. He's embarrassed that he said it, that he asked for it, that he likes it. Marco fucks him, steady and hard thrusts, hoping to make him feel so good the embarrassment fades, and that he'll say it again. He's hot and bright with excitement, unable to believe that Jean instigated it entirely on his own.

"Is that good? Is that what my baby needs?" 

Jean bites his lip and nods. "Please, Daddy." 

"Okay," Marco says, and keeps just like that, fucking him just like that. "My pretty boy was made for this cock, wasn't he?"

Marco was right, he's way more confident this time around, knows what he wants, and what Jean wants – Jean needs Daddy when he wants to be overstimulated, when he wants everything squeezed out of him, shivering and sightless, made the worst possible mess, knowing he's going to be taken care of. 

Marco knows one way to do it, one way he really _wants_ to try – there's sort of an unofficial no-go zone on Jean's chest, embarrassed about how sensitive his nipples are, quickly overwhelmed and squirming away whenever Marco attempts to touch. Tentatively, he brings one hand up, brushing against Jean's nipple with his thumb.

Jean's shoulders immediately hitch up, but he doesn't pull away, biting his lip as Marco brings up his other hand, rocking his hips, thrusting in deeper, giving Jean something to distract himself with.

"Daddy," Jean gasps, and Marco takes that as permission, rubbing against Jean's pink, needy little nipples, watching him quiver in response. 

Marco sits up, takes hold of Jean's wrists, giving each one a kiss, before directing them under Jean's back. "Hold them there, alright baby?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Jean says, and Marco gives another kiss, this time on the forehead. Jean's chest is thrust out invitingly now, his pretty, needy little nipples on display, and Marco licks his lips. 

"Should Daddy kiss here?" Marco asks, bending down to breathe lightly against his chest. 

A muffled, almost scared moan is the only response. Jean's pressing his lips together, expression especially vulnerable. Marco licks, teasing and light at first, and Jean keens, baring down, impaling himself further on Marco's dick. He gives a firmer touch, rolling the pointed nub between his fingers and Jean makes a hiccuping, needy noise, clearly torn between pushing himself back toward Marco's attentions and hiding away.

"You like this? Stuffed with Daddy's fat cock while he plays with your nipples?"

"Daddy," he cries pitifully, eyes wet. 

"Can I make my baby come just from this?" Marco asks and turns his attention to Jean's other nipple, getting that one slick and wet and warm, too. He sucks, lightly, and Jean clamps his thighs down on Marco's sides, crying out. Yes, yes he could. It's easier with both of them slick and wet, they pebble up under his touch, so wanting and sweet and Jean starts arching his back even more, asking for it when Marco drops his hands.

He starts getting rougher, now, running his teeth just lightly over the very tip of one, squeezing the other. Jean actually sobs at this, twisting underneath him.

"Daddy – I want – I wanna come, please," Jean begs.

Marco kisses one nipple, then the other, then up to Jean's cheek. "Okay, baby, Daddy's got you." And he does, fucking Jean like he's earned, nice and deep and hard, a delicious counterpoint to the attention he's still giving his chest, circling with his thumbs, and Jean comes, head tipped back, mouth in a silent scream. Marco watches, mind traveling wildly over the possibilities, other limits Jean might like to challenge, as long as it's with Daddy. 

~

It's been a rough week for Jean. Last Friday he and Eren got in an actual, crossing the line, hurt feelings fight, on Monday a letter from his grandfather expressing his usual disapproval for his unhealthy lifestyle arrived. He found out didn't make it on to Tournament Debate on Wednesday morning, and lost his laptop in the afternoon. It's Thursday now, the day of a test in calculus that Jean's been worried about – Marco's been pushing this as a way of keeping Jean's spirits up, but the moment Jean walks through the door Marco knows the planned backfired. 

"I bombed," Jean grimaces, so embarrassed and annoyed by this he can't make eye contact with Marco.

"What happened?" Marco asks before he can stop himself. "You know that stuff."

Jean just shakes his head. _Who knows_. "Didn't have time to shower this morning."

Marco nods, gesturing toward his bathroom though Jean is obviously very, intimately familiar with his apartment. He waits in the kitchen, frowning as he listens to the sound of the water.

Taking it further than simple comfort isn't Marco's intent at all. But Jean's had _such_ a shitty week, he's been pulled so tight, when he shuffles out of the bathroom, pink cheeked from the heat, rubbed clean from the day, to find Marco's prepared his favorite, a rice omelet, his eyes start watering. 

Marco is immediately there, laughing a little as he wraps his arms around his utterly fatigued boyfriend, and Jean sort of just allows it, limp and sniffling in his arms. 

Marco presses a kiss against his temple. "I got you, baby."

They both pause. It was _just_ supposed to be _normal_ baby, not – _baby_ -baby, but it sets the tone for the evening. 

They end up in the living room, Jean wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on Marco's lap as he eats his omelet and they watch the latest awful B-rated kung-fu movie he's been wanting to see. Midway through, Marco picks up the plate, sets it on the sidetable, and reaches through the blanket, searching. He pets down Jean's still damp hair, encouraging him to lean against his shoulder, whispering how much Daddy loves him, how much he loves pampering his baby as he works his hand against Jean's cock, slow and steady until Jean's shivering, moaning, calling out for his daddy when he comes. 

~

"I misbehaved," Jean says. 

"Like how?" Marco asks, confused by the phrasing. He's walking into the kitchen with a finished bowl of cereal, spoon still sticking out of his mouth. He wonders if this is some kind of _Firefly_ reference. When he joins Jean again in the living room, he clarifies, awkward and stilted, biting his lip and looking up toward the ceiling. 

"Daddy would … uhm. Be upset," Jean says. 

"Oh – oh, no," Marco says, catching up. He clearly wants Marco to take over the scene. "You were naughty?"

Jean nods. That was obviously the phrase he couldn't bring himself to say. Marco sighs and sits down. 

"Come sit on Daddy's lap," Marco says. "Tell me what you did."

Jean does, arms wrapped over Marco's shoulders like the first time. This is new – Marco's not entirely sure how much he'll be into this whole _naughty boy_ thing, it's never been part of his fantasy. Is Jean expecting a spanking? But Jean's obviously been a pretty good fucking sport about this, so it's the least he can do to see this through. 

"I, uhm." Jean looks genuinely bashful. He leans forward to whisper. "I let Eren touch between my legs."

Marco freezes. He grips Jean's thighs possessively. "Jean!" 

This is, shamefully, not the first time they've used Eren's name in these games, and he's surprised at how real the reaction is in him. 

"'M sorry, Daddy," Jean says, shamefaced. 

"You should be, baby! Why did you do that?"

"He said he'd give me some of his candy."

"Oh, Jean. Daddy could give you candy, you know that."

Jean nods, still ashamed. 

"You know what this means, don't you, sweetie?"

Jean nods again. "I get a spanking?"

"You definitely do. Daddy's the only one who touches there, Jean. You know better."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Jean says again. His voice is heavy with apology and need, and Marco is incredibly, dizzyingly hard, knowing this is going to be an incredibly satisfying session. He did not think he'd like this, but he's so, so looking forward to it. 

Marco sighs, sounding very disappointed, and has Jean stand up. He moves over to the couch to make it a little easier. 

"Pants down, Jean."

"Daddy," Jean whines.

"This was very, very naughty, Jean," Marco says, sternly. "Pants down."

Jean sniffles in anticipation of pain as he leans over Marco's lap, showing Marco his pale, pretty ass. He's seen it countless times, but there's something about it now, the way Jean's pants are pushed down just far enough, how Marco has to lift his shirt – the presentation and the posture. It implies a lot.

He's hard enough to fuck Jean through the floor. 

Jean looks over his shoulder at Marco with watery, pleading eyes. "I am sorry, Daddy."

"I know you are," Marco says, giving his rear a comforting rub. "But Daddy is doing this for your own good. You can't let someone touch you – especially not Eren, especially not for candy! You're precious to Daddy, do you understand?"

Jean nods, sniffles, and hides his face in his arms. 

Jean's doing an excellent job with this, but can't hide the excited little hitch of his hips, no doubt feeling incredibly exposed, and aroused, over Marco's lap. Marco lifts his hand, and brings it down. _SMACK_.

"One," Marco says. _SMACK._ "Two."

Jean's skin is so responsive, and he is so sensitive. Red immediately rises against the plumpest part of Jean's ass, shaking with each of Marco's slaps. The sight is so hypnotic, Marco's almost surprised by the little squirm as Jean readjusts himself. He was half hard when he laid down, but now is at his full length, pressing against Marco's thigh and whimpering.

"Seven." _SMACK_

"D-Daddy!!" Jean cries.

"Eight." _SMACK_.

"O-oh, please – " 

"Nine." _SMACK_. "No one touches you here, Jean. Repeat it back to Daddy." _SMACK_

"No – no one but Daddy!" _SMACK_ "No one but Daddy! Only – " _SMACK_ "Ah! Only Daddy!"

Marco gives four spanks in rapid succession that leave Jean crying out, actual tear trails on his face. 

"Oh baby," Marco says, tipping him up again, cradling his bright pink ass in one hand, squeezing gently. Jean sniffles, and Marco hopes this is good – reading Jean, it seems to be the right time to come back down. He pushes Jean's face to his shoulder, running his hands up and down Jean's back as he gasps and slowly calms back down. 

"S-sorry, Daddy."

"Shh, baby. Daddy forgives you. You took your spanking so well, I'm so proud of you," Marco praises. He's still so erect that it's distracting, especially with Jean's pressing up against his stomach now. Still, he can't believe how lucky he is, and he leans back to look again at Jean's flushed face. His eyes are bright, excited. "I think you earned a treat, don't you?"

Jean licks his lips, and smirks, just _slightly_ too knowing for the game. "Candy, Daddy?"

Marco rocks his hips up against Jean's, watching him moan. "Whatever you want, baby," Marco promises, and means it.


End file.
